Arrakas Imtil
Backstory Arrakas grew up with a prince (Sterkin Crowsend) in the Kingdom of Wiweth. They were best friends growing up, going on adventures during the day and playing cards throughout the night. They got pretty good at various card games (and sleight of hand) and would often sneak out of the castle at night in disguise to gamble in the nearby town, close to Verdell Canyon. They were chased out a few times but never caught, resulting in many good memories. When they both became older, they spent more and more time apart. The prince would go to dinners, study, and do noble things of the sort. Arrakas would practice his swordsmanship with the kingdom's general. The training grounds are where Arrakas and his prince (Sterkin Dustmaw) would hang out now. They enjoyed their spars and would sadly leave one another when the princes day was over. Arry ended up becoming Sterkin's personal guard and while they attended many functions together now, they missed hanging out with one another which is why Sterkin Crowsend suggested one night to go back out to a nearby village for a night of gambling and hijinks. Arrakas was reluctant to agree but eventually gave in as he missed his friend. That was the night Orcs attacked. The kingdom had dealt with Orc attacks in the past but this was an attack like no other. A new Orc, Zaggi the Barbaric, had risen to a war chief and banded together all the orc tribes from the area and planned a calculated attack that decimated the town that night. Since Arrakas and Sterkin were out that night, they only had their swords with them but no armor. Arrakas and Sterkin fought together, trying to get back to the castle and trying to get the attention of any of the guards to aid them. In all of the chaos they were not able to. Arrakas's next plan was to escape and lead the prince to safety. The prince wanted to fight though, and would not leave his people behind. They fought for what seemed like hours until Arrakas caught a blow to the head from an Orc's club, knocking him unconscious. When he came to, the Orcs were gone and the town was in ruins. Arrakas frantically searched through the bodies trying to find any signs of where the Orcs went or where his best friend was. Arrakas eventually found Sterkin laying dead with cards laying next to him that must have dropped from his pocket. Arrakas couldn't bring himself to move for the longest time. Eventually, he picked up the cards of his friend. Arrakas will now often shuffle those cards and practice slight of hand whenever he needs to keep cool/is nervous, but he vowed to himself that he would never gamble again. He would pledge his life to the protection of others, no one in particular, but to whoever needed help. He also pledged his life to vengeance against Zabbi and most Orcs. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.